Nusantara Elite Warriors
|- | align=center colspan=2 |''Once we hoist the sail, We shall not turn the tail.'' Sekali layar terkembang, Surut kita berpantang. |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:#D3242B;" | Factbook |- | Team Color || White |- | Founded || April 6, 2008 |- | Members || 134 |- | Total NS || 2,665,856 |- | Average NS || 19,894 |- | Nuke Count || 769 |- | IRC Channel || #indo on Coldfront |- | Alliance Forums || http://cnusantara.com/index |- | In-Game Stats || Stats |} Early History Nusantara Elite Warriors (NEW) is a white team alliance formed back in April 6th, 2008 by members of Kaskus.us, the largest Indonesian online communityhttp://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=19180. The alliance started as a small alliance under the protection of The Phoenix Federation (TPF) and was a member of Overlord's Protectorate Pacthttp://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=19181. Only a few months after the establishment, the alliance grew over 1 million nation strength and signed the MADP with TPF, ended its protectorate status http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=28662. Government The government of NEW is lead by the Mahapatih (Prime Minister), with ministers elected every 3 months. Nusantara Elite Warriors Government International Relations Despite the language barrier, Nusantara Elite Warriors has made it clear from its inception that they will not practice isolationism. Since then, the alliance has befriend with many alliances in Cyberverse. Nusantara Elite Warriors Treaty Conflict NEW declared war on FLY and TDSM8 to honor their MADP treaty with TPF on August 15, 2008http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=31311. The war come to an end after FLY and TDSM8 surrendered to the collective force of CDT, TPF, DEFCON, NEW, and OPPhttp://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=32700. Recognizing that FLY and TDSM8 have fought honorably, no reparation was sought at the end of the war. Medal and Award Nusantara Elite Warriors Medal Gallery Ministry Award Ministry award is the highest alliance award given to the general member of the alliance for their contributions to the alliance. Banker Medal Banker medal is given to nations that have given out more than 60 million cash in aid to NEW members. War Medal The war medal is given to veteran fighting in alliance war. War of the Coalition Medal Nusantara Military The military of NEW is comprised of the Army, the Navy, and the Air Force. Nusantara Elite Warriors Officer Level Rank The Alliance Charter NUSANTARA ELITE WARRIORS ALLIANCE CHARTER I. Preamble We, the governing state of nations across the Indonesian archipelago, hereby unites under a single governing body: Nusantara Elite Warriors. As an alliance, let it be known that: 1 The Nusantara Elite Warriors will conduct its internal matters in Indonesian language, however, the alliance official documents will be made available in English. 2 The Nusantara Elite Warriors will not cheat, lie, or steal from any other alliances. Nor it will tolerate any of its member that does so. 3 The Nusantara Elite Warriors looks for maintaining its friendly relations with other alliances and will always try to solve the dispute through diplomacy. 4 The Nusantara Elite Warriors recognizes any alliance sovereign right to co-exist so long the said alliance does not pose a threat to the survival of The Nusantara Elite Warriors. II. Memberships 1 To apply for a membership in the Nusantara Elite Warriors, one has to be: a. Fluent in Indonesian language and familiar with its culture. b. Not a member of any other alliance. c. Is not in state of war against any foreign country. 2 Every member state of the Nusantara Elite Warriors agree to: a. Defend the alliance and its comrades in time of war b. Uphold the alliance treaty and law. c. Remain respectful to its comrades and other alliance members. d. Not spying against foreign alliance e. Not cheat in game. 3 The application for membership should be addressed to the Ministry of Internal Affairs (Mahamentri Hino). Mahamentri Hino will review the application and make a decision to reject or accept the application. III. Government 1 Emperor (Mahaprabu) a. There is only one Mahaprabu in the alliance. b. The Mahaprabu will serve for life or until resignation. c. The Mahaprabu shall be the symbol of the Alliance and of the unity of the People. d. Mahaprabu can only be removed from the office by consensus votes of the Elders (Brahmanacarya) of the alliance. 2 Prime Minister (Mahapatih) a. There is only one Mahapatih in the alliance. b. The Mahapatih are elected by general membership through a general election held every 3 months. c. Only ex-minister can be nominated for a Mahapatih position. d. Mahaprabu can only be removed from the office by majority votes of the Brahmanacarya of the alliance plus 50%+1 votes by the general memberships. 3 Ministry (Sang Panca Ring Nusantara) a. There are five (5) ministers (Mahamentri) in the alliance, namely: Minister of Internal Affairs (Mahamentri Hino), Minister of Foreign Affairs (Patih Amancanegara), Minister of War (Tumenggung), Minister of Economy (Mahamentri Halu), and Minister of Education (Mahamentri Sirikan). b. The Mahamentris are choosen by Mahapatih and must be approve by Brahmanacarya c. Only Noble (Rakryan) can be nominated for a minister position. d. A minister can be removed from the office by majority vote of rakryqan and radyan. 4 Noble (Rakryan) a. Rakryan is a title given by Mahaprabu to members that have shown a significant contribution to the alliance. b. Only Rakryan can be nominated for a ministry position c. Rakryan has the right to question the action of the government and request an investigation of potential power abuses by member of the government. 5 Founding Member (Radyan) a. Radyan is a title given by Mahaprabu to Founding Members b. Radyan have the same right as Rakryan. 4 Elders (Brahmanacarya) a. Brahmanacarya is a title given to former Mahaprabu. b. The Brahmanacarya will serve for life or until resignation c. Brahmanacarya has the right and duty to question and to counsel the government. IV. International Relations and Alliance Wars The Nusantara Elite Warriors does not believe in isolationism, thus the alliance will seek to play an active role in world politics by maintaining good relationship with foreign alliances. 1 The Nusantara Elite Warriors can sign the treaty with the other alliances if the Mahapatih agrees to. The Mahapatih is required to discuss it with the members beforehand. By signing its treaty, the Nusantara Elite Warriors realizes that it pledges its honor with it. In case of hostile actions against our treaty partner, only Mahapatih vote is required to answer the treaty call. 2 In case of disputes with a foreign alliances, the Nusantara Elite Warriors will first try to solve the disputes through diplomacy channel. However, if such resolution is impossible, the alliance can choose to declare war as the last option. Mahapatih vote and majority vote by Sang Panca Ring Nusantara is required to issue such declaration of war. 3 The use of nuclear weapon requires permission from a Mahapatih or the Tumenggung. 4 In absence of Mahapatih, his vote can be substituted by Mahaprabu. V. Expulsion Rakryan may motion for the expulsion of an alliance member. Mahapatih vote is required to officially expel an alliance member. VI. Amendment Amendment to the charter can be made if such amendment is supported by Mahaprabu or by Mahapatih or by Mahamentri Hino or suggested by at least 3 Rakryan. The amendment will be opened for discussion for a period of 24 hours before being put for 36 hours vote. For the amendment to take effect, it requires 75%+1 majority vote of the general memberships. Category: FOK Category:Alliances Category:White team alliances Category:Solidarity of Nations on White